


Rumors

by tymedfire



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Don't Read This, Gen, Gwen is a badass, Hurt No Comfort, I'm so sorry, Lancelot is alive because I say so, Protective Arthur, Protective Knights, if you're not here for lots of pain and major character death, merlin whump, this made me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tymedfire/pseuds/tymedfire
Summary: "No, King Arthur, I am not going to torture you for information. None of you. I do not seek any information on Camelot. What I seek is of a more, ah, psychological nature. You see, I have heard many things about Camelot’s king over the years. Some rumors are complete rubbish, but others… could have some merit. You mustn't judge me too harshly, dear king, for I’ve simply become a bit bored and… curious. I’d like to confirm some of the rumors and, my, you just made it too easy. Would you like to know the rumors I’ve heard?”





	Rumors

They sat on their knees, hands tied behind their backs, execution style. Gwen, Arthur, Leon, Elyan, Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot, and Merlin. The King and Queen of Camelot and their most trusted knights and the King’s servant had all been traveling to a border town to visit with some nobles, but they’d been ambushed. Not by bandits, no. These men were far too organized and professional to be bandits, but Merlin had no idea who they were or what they wanted. His head was bleeding where he’d been hit and his thoughts were muddled. It took far too much energy to focus on what the man -- leader? -- in front of them was saying.

He’d been eyeing them all, walking up and down the line of them condescendingly and just looking at them. Gwen had tears running down her face, but she held her chin up high and glared at the man with all she had. Merlin couldn’t help but feel proud of her for that. The rest of the knights and Arthur were also glaring at the man and his minions. Merlin couldn’t see it but he knew that Gwaine was trying to break the rope binding his hands, but he knew that it was futile. 

They had a sorcerer. Said sorcerer had spelled their bonds to be impenetrable. Merlin couldn’t even break them, not in his barely coherent condition. In Merlin’s professional opinion, they were screwed.

“What do you want?” Arthur all but growled at the man. “Who are you?”

The man looked at him with a very Gaius-like raised eyebrow. “My name does not matter. What matters is what I know. Or, rather, what I want to know.”

Arthur, for his part, matched the eyebrow rather impressively. “So, what? You want to torture us for information? Not a single person here would ever give you any information. I demand that you let us all go.”

The man laughed, genuinely amused, and Merlin kind of wanted to throw up. 

“As arrogant as everyone says, I see. No, King Arthur, I am not going to torture you for information. None of you. I do not seek any information on Camelot. What I seek is of a more, ah, psychological nature. You see, I have heard many things about Camelot’s king over the years. Some rumors are complete rubbish, but others… could have some merit. You mustn't judge me too harshly, dear king, for I’ve simply become a bit bored and… curious. I’d like to confirm some of the rumors and, my, you just made it too easy. Would you like to know the rumors I’ve heard?” The man, who had been pacing, came to a halt in front of Arthur. He leaned down slightly to get a little more on Arthur’s level and Merlin could tell how much that small act of condescension pissed Arthur off. Psychology, indeed. 

Gwaine answered before Arthur could. “I, for one, couldn’t care less about what rumors you want to disprove. But this is no way to have a simple conversation. How about we continue this over a pint, yeah?”

“Oh, but Sir Knight, I do not wish to have a conversation. I wish to experiment.” The man barely glanced at Gwaine as he spoke. “Now, as I was saying. I’ve heard many things about many people, but none more than you, King Arthur, and, coincidentally, these people here. 

“I’ve heard it said that your preferred knights are all commoners, except for the First Knight. And that two of them had previously been banished. Interesting, but I do believe it. And your queen, we all know was a simple servant. Very interesting. You have a particular affinity toward lower classes, don’t you? Raising them above their stations-”

“This is hardly news. Everybody knows these things to be true. Whatever you want to know, get on with it,” Gwen practically spat. 

“No, no, of course. I was simply getting these out of the way as a precursor to some of the things I want to know. For instance, many know of the king’s fondness for the lower class peoples. Or, at least, a specific few. One of the more popular rumors is, if I may speak bluntly, that the king’s personal manservant serves in more sexual ways and that is why he is kept.” Merlin had, of course, heard these rumors before. He did his best to ignore them because he knew, and his friends knew, how untrue they were. 

The entire clearing was silent for many moments. 

Gwen, her voice shaking with barely controlled rage, broke the silence. “You’re telling me that you ambushed and kidnapped us, and lined us up as if to be executed, just so you could ask us if the rumors that my husband is having an affair with his manservant,” _my best friend_ , she silently added, “are true?” 

“No, my lady, I did not,” the man said, laughing again. “That was just an example. No, what I really want to know is something that I shall have to test. I have heard it said that King Arthur’s Knights of the Round Table are fiercely loyal to him, and he to them. That, to kill a knight, especially one of the Round Table, would mean inviting a hell storm of vengeance.” He glanced at each of the Knights in turn while speaking. 

“You’re damn right,” said Leon. 

“Hm.” He turned his sights on Merlin next. “I’ve heard the same fierce loyalty can be found in the servant. That, as one lovely young girl said to me once, you two have been ‘trying your best to die for each other since the week you met’. It is rare to find that sort of devotion, I can surely say.” The man’s calculating eyes stayed on Merlin for much longer than they needed to before he moved to Gwen. Arthur, Elyan, and Lancelot growled when he caressed her face.

“And you, my dear. The servant Queen. You seem to have no lack of protectors. I’ve heard that you are much fiercer than most royal women, but I suppose that is to be expected. Fierce, sweet, kind, loyal Guinevere.” His face moved closer to Gwen’s as he spoke and she recoiled in disgust. His hand held her jaw firmly and Arthur growled louder.

“Unhand her. I will kill you, I swear.”

The man ignored Arthur’s threats. “So many loyal companions for a king to surround himself with. All so hard to get to. I have heard of the quickest way to fell a king. You kill the ones he loves most. There have been many rumors as to how to get to the mighty King Arthur quickest. Hardest. Whose death would break the mighty king the most. That is the rumor I would like confirmed.” The man stared into Gwen’s eyes the whole time he spoke and Merlin could feel his panic growing. The others all fought harder against their bonds and spewed insults and threats. Each of them now had a minion holding them in place. Merlin didn’t have the physical strength to fight any of them, he knew, but he could feel his magic welling up, reaching toward Gwen to protect her.

_The man was going to kill Gwen_ , he thought, panic growing. He couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t lose Gwen, _Arthur_ couldn’t lose Gwen. 

His magic was reaching out and the man was nodding, eyes never leaving Gwens, and Arthur was yelling and-

There was a sickening _squelch_ and a gasp and Merlin was confused for a few seconds because Gwen was fine, fine, but crying, eyes squeezed shut, and Merlin was confused and his head hurt and he didn’t know what was happening until he looked down and saw the sword tip sticking out of his chest.

The others seemed to be just as confused as he was. They were still yelling and struggling, all trying to get to Gwen, but they were quieting as they realized that the man had signaled a kill and she was still alive. 

Until Lancelot, beside Merlin, turned his head and froze, with a whispered, “ _No_.”

It had been no louder than a breath, barely even a whisper, but it silenced the entire clearing and suddenly everybody had their eyes on Merlin, who stared at the sword tip until it disappeared, pulling out of him with another sickening squelch. 

It was like the sword had been the only thing holding Merlin all the way up. As soon as it was gone, Merlin let out a breath and sank down, still upright on his knees, but sitting his weight back on his feet. He was barely conscious of Arthur and the Knights screaming his name. He felt as if he was floating. He wasn’t too opposed to the feeling, so he let himself be swept away.

The next thing he was aware of, he was still in the clearing, but the man and his minions were nowhere to be found. His bonds were off, he knew, because he could feel someone holding both of his hands on opposite sides of his body. With great effort, he opened his eyes to see Arthur above him, holding him, and crying. He glanced to his left to see who was holding his hand in a death grip and found Gwen. She was holding his hand with both of hers, pressing it to her lips and crying, but she was looking at him and when they made eye contact, she smiled. Elyan stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders, but his eyes on Merlin. He smiled sadly at Merlin, and Merlin had to marvel at how similar the siblings looked.

The person holding Merlin’s other hand turned out to be Lancelot. He wasn’t crying, but his soft, kind eyes looked so sad and Merlin didn’t like it. Lancelot should never look like his heart was breaking. It just wasn’t right. Percival stood to Lancelot’s right. The big man nodded at Merlin when their eyes met, and made a small gesture with his hand. It took a second for the gesture to register in Merlin’s mind as a sign usually made at funerals for practitioners of the Old Religion. Suddenly all of Percival’s small, secret smiles that he had given Merlin throughout the years made sense.

“I’m sorry, Merlin,” Arthur spoke softly, holding Merlin tight. They locked eyes and Merlin could see the pain in Arthur’s. “This is my fault. I’m so sorry you have to pay for this, Merlin. I’m sorry you have to suffer because one man wanted to confirm a rumor,” he spat bitterly.

“I’m not,” Merlin said.

“Not what?” Arthur asked, confused.

Merlin could taste the coppery blood in his mouth and tried to swallow it, but that only made his chest seize in a fit of coughing. When he got control of himself again, Arthur and Lancelot were both spattered with blood. Gwaine was holding his head up, his thumb rubbing the back of Merlin’s neck comfortingly. From this angle Merlin could finally see Leon by his feet, a few paces away. One of the older man’s hands was balled into a fist while the other rubbed over his mouth repetitively, his jaw clenching. He wasn’t looking at Merlin’s face, but rather his chest, and Merlin couldn’t seem to catch his eye. Merlin looked at Arthur again and continued.

“I don’t feel any pain. It doesn’t- doesn’t hurt.” It was true. Nothing hurt. He just felt like he was floating, and he knew that that was a bad sign, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“Oh,” Arthur said. His breath hitched and more tears spilled from his eyes. “Okay. That’s good. I’m glad it doesn’t hurt. You’re going to be fine, Merlin. We’re going to get you back to Gaius and you’ll be back to washing my socks in no time.” Arthur’s hand came up and wiped the blood from the corners of Merlin’s mouth for a second before settling on Merlin’s cheek. 

“No, Arthur, you’re not.” Arthur opened his mouth to respond but Merlin cut him off. “Who’s the physician here?” Merlin tried his best to replicate Gaius’s Eyebrow of Place-Putting and he must have succeeded, because Arthur let out a short, half-hysterical laugh. “I’m going to die.” He stopped laughing. “I’m going to die, Arthur, but I’m going to be fine. It will be okay. You’re going to be fine.”  
Arthur shook his head. “No. No, Merlin, he was right, don’t you see? He was right! I can’t do this without you. You can’t die. I… you can’t die. Please. I’ve already lost enough family, I can’t lose any more! So you stay awake and stay alive, do you hear me? That’s an order.”

Merlin had to smile at that. “You’ll be okay. I promise. Talk to Gaius, when you get back. There are… some things you need to know, but I don’t want to tarnish this. So talk to Gaius and he’ll tell you everything.”

He turned toward Gwen, knowing that Arthur wouldn’t be up for his next request. “Please, Gwen, tell my mother. Tell her I love her and I’m sorry.” Gwen nodded tearfully.

“Isn’t there another way?” Lancelot finally spoke, voice shaky and eyes pleading. “Anything? There’s nothing that could save you?”

“No, Lance. Nothing. Thank you, Lance. Please,” he squeezed Lancelot’s hand harder. “Watch out for Gwaine for me.” Gwaine made a small sound of protest from behind him and Merlin smiled. “Drag him out of the taverns for me. And… Thank you, Lancelot. Thank you.” For the first time, Merlin felt tears prickle at his eyes. Lancelot had done so much, been so much, for him. He didn’t want to leave him like this.

Lancelot squeezed his hand back and bowed his head. “Always, my friend.” 

“What about the Cup of Life?” Leon finally spoke up, sounding a bit desperate. “The Druids saved my life with the Cup and I was just as injured as Merlin.” 

“No,” Merlin replied. Leon, who had been looking at Arthur, jerked his head back as if he’d been struck and stared at Merlin. “There’s no time and the Cup is too far away. It’s alright, Leon.” Leon looked away, his hand finding his mouth again. He shook his head, curls shining red in the sunlight, and crouched down. Without looking at Merlin, Leon reached out and grabbed Merlin’s ankle, chest heaving, and Merlin felt a surge of affection for the first knight to ever treat him well, the knight that he’d known the longest, the knight that had talked Arthur out of treating Merlin badly in his more prattish years more than once. He knew he could trust Leon to look after Arthur in his absence.

Merlin moved his eyes back to Arthur. It was getting harder to breath and he knew he was fading; he could distantly hear a woman humming and he was fairly certain it wasn’t Gwen. Arthur looked back down and him, holding him tight, his right hand still on Merlin’s cheek. Tears streamed unabashedly down his cheeks and it made Merlin smile. 

“I thought no man was worth your tears.” 

Arthur’s breath hitched and he moved his hand from Merlin’s cheek to grab the hand that Lancelot had let go of. He squeezed hard enough to break bones and looked at Merlin, hard and steady. “You are, Merlin. You’re worth every one.” 

Merlin coughed again, convulsing. 

“What do you need, Merlin? What do you want?” 

“Nothing. Just… just hold me.” Merlin breathed out and he didn’t breathe in again.

There, under the bright afternoon sun on a spring day, the King of Camelot sat, bending over the body of his servant, for he would always be Arthur’s, and cried with his closest companions. He screamed at the sky and the world and he held the body of his brother as his wife held him and he mourned the bravest man he’d ever known.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
